Lies, Lust & Love
by Rainbow Dust
Summary: "It's not that I still like her or anything.. I just don't like her on the top of someone else"  Harry Potter Generation Three Is Here!  The Potter family, the Weasley's, the Malfoy's, the Longbottom's - and everyone else!  JamesSP/O.C .  Scorpius M/Rose
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not J.K. Rowling. (I wish I were...) But I do own Amber Dietrich :)**

Chapter One.

I wish I were the master of my mind.

The only thing Amber Dietrich had been really sure of was that her life really couldn't get any suckier. But once again, she'd spoken to soon.

"Miss Dietrich, what in Merlin's name are you doing out off your dormitory so late?" Amber froze when she heard Professor Longbottom's voice boom behind her, she slowly turned around to face him.

"Ohm… I just... I needed a walk... to ohm, clear my head –"

"And you couldn't do that tomorrow?"

"I ... I couldn't sleep..." Amber admitted in a whisper.

"Walking around after bedtime is breaking the rules Miss Dietrich, and I advise you to go back to your house right away, so I don't have to give you detention for this."

Amber sighed, "Yeah, I will be going then… Thank you professor. Goodnight." She turned around and started walking away. Okay, sometimes she could be terrible lucky, he had seriously not given her detention? Not even taken a single point from her? Since when was she so luck–

"Miss Dietrich, shouldn't you be in bed?" _Oh, Merlin. Big. Stupid. Mouth._

"Professor McGonagall," she bit her lip and once again turned around to face another one of her teachers.

"Why are you not in your dormitory? And in your bed?"

"I..." she stuttered,

"I went for a walk…"

"At three A.M?" McGonagall asked her skeptically. "I'm sorry to say that I'll have to take ten points from Gryffindor –"

"But –"

"Miss Dietrich, you should go now, or I'll have to take more -" Amber sighed half angrily and half tiredly,

"Yeah. Goodnight then, Professor McGonagall."

"Goodnight, Miss Dietrich."

Amber started to walk faster and faster away from where her Professor had been standing, hoping she wouldn't run into more teachers. She'd been dumb going for a walk so late, of course she would get caught.

"Moonlight," She said to the half-asleep Fat Lady portrait.

"Good gracious, what are you doing out so late?" The portrait yawned.

"Just let me in already" Amber sighed frustrated.

"Well, you shouldn't have been out."

"Moonlight," Amber demanded again, finally the Lady sighed before she moved to the side to let her in.

"S_tupid kids, always waking me up –_"

Amber looked around the empty Gryffindor sitting room, when the portrait closed again. Her bed was probably a lot comfier then one off those chairs, but she still wasn't tired so going up to her room and probably waking up all the other girls, with her clumsiness – Yeah, sitting by the fireplace, sounded a lot better.

Rose Weasley rose early from sleep as always. Quickly pulled some clean school robes from her trunk, as quietly as she could, not wanting to wakeup anyone off her sleeping friends. She slid the rope on over her pink t-shirt and next pulled up some white socks on. She looked around the room everyone was still fast asleep.

Knowing there were still two hours until classes would start, she grabbed a book from her night desk and walked outside the room and down into the Gryffindor sitting room.

"Amber?" She half laughed when she saw one off her best friends, Amber Dietrich sleeping in one off the red chairs in front off the fireplace, her head lying on her shoulder.

"Amber," she said again and nudged the sleeping girl.

"Just ten minutes longer daddy –"

"Sleepyhead, it's Rose. I'm not your dad" Rose laughed and nudged her again. Suddenly Amber's eyes flew open.

"What? Oh, Rose, hi? What are you doing in my room – Wait, where am I?"

"Slow down, Amby," Rose laughed "You're down in the sitting room, you must've dozen of here." Rose quickly explained.

"Yeah…" Amber said as the memories from her night-walk entered her head again. "Yeah… Okay. Hi!" she finally said and smiled at her friend as Rose sat down in another chair versus her. "Why are you awake anyways Rose?" she asked and combed through her blond hair with her fingers.

"You know me, I always get up this early." Rose waved her book in front of Amber "I like to be able to read early in the mornings… When everything is so peaceful, and usually there isn't a drooling blonde asleep here so –"

"I don't drool in my sleep!" Amber snapped.

"Oh, then what is that white thing you've got smeared over your face?"

Amber blushed a bit before running her hands over her face. "Whatever redhead, is the book any good?"

"Actually yes, so if you don't mind, I'm going to keep reading?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna go upstairs and sleep for an hour more, see you at breakfast?"

"Yeah, okay." Rose smiled as she watched Amber disappear up the stairs.

She tried to turn her attention towards her book, but instead memories over took her head.

"_Gryffindor!" The sorting hat finally yelled and Rose quickly pulled him off and handed him back to Professor Longbottom, who smiled at her. She looked around; claps were coming from one of the tables from the middle, _The Gryffindor Table, _or well, her table now. She saw her cousin James Potter standing up and waving at her to come and sit with them._

"_Hey" she smiled sat she sat down next to James's brother and her best friend, Albus._

_"Can you believe it?" Albus smiled at her "We both got into Gryffindor!"_

_"I know," Rose smiled._

_"Congrats bro'" James suddenly was standing behind them and his hands ruffled through his brother's dark, dark brown hair. "And congratulations to you too Rosie" He smiled at her._

_"Thanks Jamie." she answered. James laughed but then turned her attention back towards his younger brother._

_"So, are you not frightened anymore? Not going to dream any nightmares about ending up in Slytherin, little bro?"_

_Albus grimaced, "It's annoying that you keep calling me little, you're only one year older than me James."_

_James smirked "You still are my little brother, Albie" Before Albus could yell at his brother for the nickname, James sighed happily; "Finally food, I'm starving!" Albus looked at James with a clueless face. James smirked once again and then gestured with his hand towards the table. "Now, I'm gone back to my friends, enjoy the feast little bro. And you too Rosie." James then quickly disappeared back to his seat, next to his (and their) cousin Fred Weasley._

_"Look at all this food, Rose!" Albus exclaimed._

_"I know!" Rosa smiled at him "I don't think I've ever been so hungry!"_

_After eating as much as they could possibly stuff down their throat, Rose and Albus followed the first years back into the Gryffindor tower._

_After finding her bedroom and meeting her roommates, Rose went back down to the Gryffindor sitting room. The first person she spotted was a young, short blond-headed girl that walked heavily towards her cousin, James. "James Sirius Potter!" the girl yelled and stopped in front of James, with both hands on her hips, staring with a look - that somehow reminded her off the look her grandmother used to give her and Hugo when they got into trouble._

_James looked up at the girl, with his famous smirk smeared over her face. "Yes, Amber? What can I do for you?"_

_"It's not what you can to for me, but what I will do _to _you!" the girl – Amber – threatened._

_James snorted amused. "Can you first tell me why you are yelling at me Dietrich?"_

"_Well, _Potter _first of you'll have to answer me, why the hell _I _got blamed for the mess that you and Fred made in Professor Somerhalder's office!"_

_James smirked at her._

_"Stop smirking asshole!" the angry blonde yelled._

_"That's a hell off a big mouth you've got Ambs?"_

_"Don't call me that Potter!"_

_James laughed and the girl kept glaring at him._

_"God!" the girls arms fell up in the air, "Don't answer me then!" she turned around and stormed away from him. Accidentally bumping into Roses shoulder as she stormed by her. "Ouch," Rose said and rubbed her shoulder. The girl quickly stopped and turned to look at her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to –"_

_"It's okay" Rose said quickly._

_"I'm still sorry. It's just that… like you probably heard I was kind of angry –"_

_"Yeah, James can be kind off … annoying sometimes."_

_"You know James?" the girl asked and her eyes examined her from top to toe "I haven't seen you around here before are you on your first year ?"_

_"Yep" Rose answered "And James is my cousin"_

_"Oh, okay. I'm on my second." Amber smiled "And, yeah no offence, but he's an ass" she sighed and Rose laughed, "Anyways, have you got a name?"_

_"Yeah, it's Rose Weasley" Rose smiled._

_"Ah, you're one off the Weasley's! So you know Fred?"_

_"Yeah, another cousin of mine." Rose laughed_

_"Okay" the girl smiled "And oh yeah – I'm Amber."_

Rose was yanked back from her thoughts when a couple of boys came running into the sitting room.

"Hey, what's the time?" she stopped one off the running boys.

"Eight twenty" The boy answered and then disappeared out the Fat Lady portrait.

Rose sighed and stood up and walked upstairs to the room that belonged to her and the rest off the fourth year girls.

"Time to wake up!" she said as she opened the door. Amelia Archer, a British girl was the only one that was awake.

"Hey Rose," she greeted.

"Hey Amelia." Rose smiled

"Shouldn't we wake up the sleepyheads?"

"You wake up Natasha, she's so grumpy in the morning, it's a suicide mission."

Rose rolled her eyes "Believe me Amelia, Natasha and I have been best friends for more than three years, I can handle her grumpiness."

Rose nudged the black haired girl, that lay in the bed next to her own bed. "Nat, you've got to get up sweetheart,"

"No…" Natasha said and rolled onto her other side.

"Common Nat, we've got to go down to breakfast. And meet Amber there, she's probably waiting for us."

"I don't care, tell blonde to die" Nat yawned.

"Your always so nice in the mornings" Amber's voice suddenly came booming from behind them, and Rose turned around to face the laughing blonde. Nat sighed and finally sat up, she brushed her black hair out of her eyes. "Sorry, I just hate waking up"

"I know you do. But I know that you hate missing breakfast more, so you should get up before class starts."

"I don't like you" Nat murmured and pulled some socks on.

"Well, I don't care" Amber faked a sweet smile and Rose laughed.

"Common, hurry up Natty,"

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That!" Nat snapped.

"Okay, sorry Nat. But we have to go. I'm hungry as hell" Amber said and threw Nat's robe at her.

James Potter's eyes flew open when his comforter was yanked away from his grip and then was dragged by his feet away from the bed and onto the cold floor. "What the hell?" He asked and looked around.

"Wake up time." Fred Weasley, his redheaded best friend greeted him and then shot out his hand. "Need help to stand up?" James grimaced and Fred pulled him up from the floor.

"Classes start in around twenty minutes, and I'm hungry as a frog." Fred said impatiently.

"Hungry as a frog?" James repeated laughing.

"Hungry as a hungry frog." Fred said "Ready to kill for food."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get dressed" James rolled his eyes, and started dressing himself into one off his black school robes.

"So, how did it go with Sophia last night?" Fred kinked his eyebrows at James.

James laughed and combed through his black hair with his hand.

"She turned to be annoying as hell," He shrugged his shoulder "didn't do anything else than kiss a bit."

"But… Well she's hot!"

"Then you can do her," James laughed and stood up from the bed.

"I'm ready and hungry as hell. Lets go."

"Finally."

James laughed, but then followed Fred down to the Great Hall.

"James! Fred!" Louis Weasley waved them over when he saw them.

"Hey," James said as he sat down next to him.

"Heywa Loughsis" Fred said already with his mouth full.

"Hungry are you Fred?" The blond asked, his French accent making a few girls at the table giggle.

"Dying." Fred answered and threw another bacon into his mouth.

"Ohm, James?" A girlish voice sounded behind them and James turned around to face a brown haired girl, with pink cheeks.

"Hey?" he asked.

"Ohm… Hey, I'm Sarah… Sarah Paxley. And ohm, I was wondering… Or well… my friend was wondering if you'd be interested to… ohm, go to Hogsmead next Saturday ... with her.. Christie… Her name is Christie -"

James smirked "Christie Bellefleur?"

"Ohm, yeah… She wanted me to ask you… Because… she's sick and couldn't do it herself –"

"_For the love of Merlin, _just stop talking!" Fred sighed.

"What?" the girl looked even more frightened.

"Ignore him" James said and waved a hand at Fred, to tell him to shut up. "You can tell Christie that I say yes."

"Oh, okay good…"

"And… Sarah?" James suddenly said, before the girl turned around to leave.

"Yeah?" the girl asked.

"Maybe on Sunday, you and I could do something?"

"Ohm… Really?"

"Yeah, if you'd be up to that, of course?" James smirked.

"Yeah. I'd love to!"

"See, you then?"

"Yeah, okay... bye" the girl said and skipped happily away.

Instantly Fred started to cry out off laughter.

"How do you do that?" Louis asked "You just scored two girls, only by talking to one!"

"It's a talent Lou,"

"_Heureux fils de la pute_"

Both James and Fred looked clueless at Louis "You do know we don't understand that?" Fred asked. Louis just smirked and lounged for another toast.

Amber sighed and opened her potions book. _Stir five times backwards, and then put in the scurvy grass. _She read. Merlin, she was so tired, the midnight-walk had been a bad idea.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley could you please shut your mouths for just a minute?" Professor Somerhalder, the potion teacher sighed heavily.

Amber watched as James gave him his famous smirk - that she hated by the way. That smirk was truly annoying, and disgusting and… and… sexy and…

"Sorry," James said, but the smirk didn't move.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to ask you all to turn your attention back to your cauldrons, you too Potter." Professor Somerhalder said.

"Yes, sir." James chuckled.

_Merlin, he had such a cute laughter…_ Amber thought to her self.

And his hair was beautiful black and wavy. Come to think about it, everything about him – and his body – was perfect. Except for the fact that he'd always only look at her as the crazy-girl-that-hated-him (But, of course she didn't) or the girl that was best friends with his siblings – and cousins. Amber sighed and tried to turn her attention towards her potion again. But, when her mind thought about James Sirius Potter, her mind got stuck on James Sirius Potter.

So… here is a new story. I wanted to write a Harry Potter fanfiction … So, here it is! Harry Potter generation … Three ? x'D Anyways, like you probably have already figured, this is a story about James Potter jr. and Amber Dietrich (who is almost the only character that is mine …) And all the other crazy Weasley's/Potter's/Malfoy's/Longobottm's/Scamanders'/Wood's …. And I could go on and on and on … but instead; You are gonna make me stop blabbering and review for me to tell me if you'd be interested for more :D

Love. RainbowDust.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. And I'm never going to be J.K. Rowling… But what I do own is Amber Dietrich and a few other characters .. :) **

Yes I know it feels like I forgot my story .. woops ?

* * *

Chapter 2

Nous ne parlons pas français.

"So are you guys going Hogsmeade this weekend?" Nat asked and sat down in the Gryffindor Sitting Room next Amber and Rose on the couch.

"Of course" Amber answered.

"Yeah, I have to buy another writing Quill" Rose agreed.

"Damn," Nat sighed "I was hoping you didn't wanna go." She sighed.

"What?" Amber laughed.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Oh, no reason… Maybe I just wont go…"

"If you don't wanna go, we don't have to go –"

"No! No, no… You guys go… I'm feeling half sick …" Nat forced out a cough "I'm going to go and look for …" Nat didn't bother to finish the sentence but ran off, out of the Fat Lady portrait.

"What the hell was that?" Amber asked.

"I have absolutely no freaking idea" Rose answered and sighed.

"She's been acting weird all week you know…" Amber said.

"Mm … Well… she's always been weird," Rose laughed, "let's just go and get something to eat. She'll talk to us when she wants too."

"Alright…" Amber said and followed Rose out the portrait, but her head was still stuck on Nat's weird behavior.

* * *

Fred walked alone down to the Great Hall for dinner. He hadn't seen James since their last period, but James had disappeared with some blonde Hufflepuff student.

"Freddy!" Frank Longbottom greeted him when he sat down next to him and Louis at the Gryffindor table. "Hey Frank," Fred said. "Hey Lou."

"Where is James?"

"I've no idea, somewhere with someone something, from Hufflepuff"

Frank laughed "James's new flavor of the week?"

"More like of ze day" Louis said.

"Aw guys, you're just jealous" James smirked and fell down on the bench next to Fred.

"Hey man." Frank said.

"How did it go with Ms. Hufflepuff?" Fred asked.

James rolled his eyes "She actually has a name, Pamela Patil Boot."

"Oh my god" Fred said with fake enthusiasm in his voice. "You actually remember her name?"

Frank and Louis laughed. James rolled his eyes and threw a potato at him.

Fred ducked laughing. "No seriously?"

"Yes, I remember her name. You guys make me sound as such a jackass –"

"And you are saying your not?" A voice said behind them snorted, and they all turned around.

The guys laughed and James rolled his eyes at them, before smirking at Amber and Rose.

"Good to see you too Amber and you Rosie" he smiled shortly at his cousin, who rolled her eyes.

"So, you went out on a what? Date with Pamela?" Rose asked and she and Amber took their seats next to them.

"Date?" James smirked "Nope, I was just helping her with some off her _Transfiguration_ homework,"

"You? Tutoring?" Amber snorted again.

Fred, Louis and Frank all laughed as James smirked at her again "I'll tutor you if you want – Ow!" He turned around rubbing the sore spot on his head to face his cousin (and Louis's older sister) Dominique Weasley standing behind him.

"Hey! What was that for!" He demanded.

Dominique sighed heavily, "_Parce que vous êtes un âne_,James" She muttered with her beautiful French accent dripping with every word.

Louis was the only one laughing, and the other looked clueless at the two siblings.

"Parce Q what?" James asked and Louis cried out of laughter.

Dominique just smiled at him and shook her head so her strawberry-blonde hair danced around her back.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Rose asked the boys.

"Of course!" James answered

"Hell yeah! I need candy." Fred answered and Frank nodded.

"What about you Lou?" Amber asked and they all looked at Louis.

"Mm, maybe… I need to work on my potionz 'omework .. So I don't kno'," Louis answered with his eyes on the floor the whole time.

"Then why don't you just ask James to tutor you?" Amber smirked and everyone except James laughed.

"Sorry no can do. I only tutor girls."

Amber rolled her eyes, and the kids all laughed.

* * *

The last of the week went by fast and before they could say "Quidditch" it was time to go to Hogsmeade. Nat still hadn't changed her mind and told them with a smile on her face:

"Have fun! And please Ambs, buy me some candy." She laughed.

"You sure you don't wanna come Nat?" Rose asked her.

"Naah. Don't feel like going to Hogsmeade today." Nat answered but didn't look into their eyes the whole time.

"You know Louis isn't going either. You guys could hang out?" Rose added.

"Louis? Oh, he's not going? Okay… But naah, I don't think I'll be hanging with anyone …" Nat laughed, but her laughter seemed fake. "Anyways, you guys should get going. See you!"

Rose looked at Amber who sighed "Yeah later Nat" and then both girls turned around and walked towards the small village

"Seriously, there is something up with her!" Rose said and linked her arms with Ambers.

"Are you just noticing?" Amber laughed but then sighed. "Yeah. I know,, but what?"

Rose shrugged "Maybe we're just being paranoid…"

"Maybe" Amber agreed.

"Let's talk about something else, then?"

"Yeah." Amber laughed, "Where do you want to go first?"

* * *

James, Fred and Frank all walked down towards the village.

"Weren't you supposed to meet up with some girl?" Fred asked James.

"She got detention." James shrugged his shoulder. "I guess we'll go out next Hogsmeade weekend or something."

Frank laughed "And the other girl? Sarah was it?"

"I'm seeing her tomorrow."

Fred laughed, "Anyways, why do you guys think Louis – bailed on Hogsmeade?" he then asked.

"I have no idea." Frank answered and James sighed.

"Maybe the French has something he's hiding from us" he smirked.

"Like what?" Fred laughed.

"Like… A girlfriend."

"What?" Frank asked.

James smirked again. "Well, haven't you guys notice. He's been acting weird for the last few days, and he's always going to the library or whatever to "Study". But somehow he's still always as far after in class like us."

"Louis doesn't have a girlfriend." Frank laughed "He wouldn't hide it from his best friend."

"Alright then, I'm just saying…" James laughed "It sure seems like it."

"Well, we could always ask?" Fred laughed "But who then? Who could he be dating?"

"I've no idea" James admitted but then smirked "But I've got an idea who could know," He nodded his head towards Rose and Amber who were just walking out off Scrivenshaft Quill Shop. "Girls know almost everything."

Fred and Frank laughed as they followed James towards the two girls.

"Rosie, Amber." James greeted.

Rose and Amber both turned around. "Hey James" Rose smiled and Amber waved at him shortly.

"Do you girls wanna come with us to get some butterbeer?" James offered them and Rose smiled.

"Yeah sure. I'm thirsty."

"What about you Dietrich?" James smirked.

"What's the catch?" She pushed.

"Does there always have to be a catch?" James asked.

"With you? Yes."

"Aw common. I just wanted to enjoy some time with my lovely cousin and her friend…"

Fred and Frank both stifled their laughter's.

"Yeah, we believe that." Amber laughed.

"Okay. We might … possible… a little, tiny, tiny, tiny bit need –"

"Need what? Amber pushed.

"Just a little bit –" He continued.

"We need your help, okay?" Fred cut in and laughed. "See, that wasn't so hard?" He looked at James, who frowned back at him.

"Oh, so you guys need our help?" Amber smirked.

"Don't act so cocky Dietrich. We just need a little small bit off … if you need to call it that… then _help _or a favor… or whatever." He rolled his eyes and so did Rose

"Guys, stop bickering or what ever you are doing. Like I said before. I'm hungry let's get Butterbeers. And by the way James; you're buying!"

James laughed and nodded and all five kids walked into the Three Broomsticks.

"Fiver butterbeers. Thanks." James said to the waitress and flashed her a charming smirk.

"Okay. Sure. Can I bring you something else, anything at all?" She giggled.

"No thank you." He smirked again and she gave away another giggled before she walked away, swaying her hips back and forth. James's eyes dropped to her ass and he smirked.

Rose slapped him on the shoulder trying to bring him back to reality. "Dude, she's way to old for you."

James laughed. "Aw, calm down Rosie. I was only admiring her work skills."

Rose rolled her eyes and so did Amber "Anyways…" Amber said to change the subject "You guys said you needed our help?"

"Help is a big word." James rolled his eyes.

"What James is trying to say –" Frank begun and Fred laughed "Is that our French friend, Louis, has been acting seriously strange for the last days."

" – And" Fred cut him off "James here, thinks Louis might have a girlfriend."

"What?" Rose asked suddenly interested. "That would be awesome!"

"And why do you guys need our help because off that?" Amber asked getting interested as well.

"We aren't asking for help-" James tried once again.

"Oh shut up." Amber laughed and Fred and Frank joined in.

"We were just wondering if you guys would know about anyone that could be dating our dear Lou?" Fred said.

Both Amber and Rose went silent, racked their brains, looking for someone who could possible be dating Louis.

"Are you boys sure he has a girlfriend?" Amber sighed.

"No. But… It wouldn't be weird would it? I mean, most girls do fall for his accent…" Frank said.

"Yeah… But … I don't know" Rose sighed "I can't think off anyone… Anyone I know that is."

"I guess we should then just ask him what's going on?" Fred offered.

"Wiz'lock!" James cried out and ducked his head.

"Wiz'lock!" Frank followed him and did the same with his head.

"Dudes! That's unfair! I wasn't ready!" Fred cursed.

"Wiz'lock? You guys still do 'Wiz'lock'?" Rose cried out laughing.

"What's wiz'lock?" Asked Amber laughing.

"Well the last one that say "wiz'lock" and duck's his head has to be the one who does what ever nobody wants to do-" Rose tried to explain.

"Like… Not it?" Amber laughed.

"Not it?" Fred asked.

And Amber started explaining the game "Not it" to them.

"Ha-ha. That's weird." Fred laughed

Amber laughed "And yeah, you have to say "Not it" out loud and then touch your nose."

Rose laughed "Yeah. It's something like that."

Amber laughed "Wow. I haven't used 'Not it" since I was … six or something."

"Deep inside they're still six" Rose laughed and all three boys grimaced at her.

"No, not so deep inside" Amber laughed.

All three guys rolled their eyes. "Anyways. Fred you talk to Louis." James smirked.

"That's unfair! I wasn't ready." Fred argued.

"Nobody cares." James laughed "Wiz'lock rules clearly state there's no going back once the first 'wiz'lock' is said."

"And who wrote those rules?" Fred demanded.

"Who knows," James laughed. "Still, there's no going back buddy. You've got to talk to him."

Fred rolled his eyes at James and then turned towards Rose. "Hey Rosie, because you are my favorite cousi-"

"I'm not talking to him for you." Rose laughed.

"But –" Fred tried but was cut of by James who hit him in the back off the head.

"No cheating Weasley. And besides –" James faked hurt in his voice "I thought I as your favorite cousin?" He put his hand upto his chest but then laughed and Fred growled.

"You would be, if you didn't make me do your dirty work all the time."

All four kids laughed except for Fred who grimaced and finished the last off his butterbeer. "We should head back to Hogwarts."

* * *

When James, Fred, Frank, Rose and Amber all entered the Gryffindor sitting room, their eyes immediately scanned the room for both Louis and Nat.

"Where is Nat?" Asked Rose.

"And where is Louis?" James sighed. "Maybe in our room. See you gal's later." He added and all three boys disappeared into the boys hall.

"Maybe Nat's in our room?" Rose shrugged her shoulders.

"You check your room. I'll wait here and see if she comes." Amber shrugged.

"Alright then." Rose gave her a short smile before she turned around and up the stairs.

Amber gave away a sigh and looked around the sitting room again.

"Haven't found Miss. Wyatt yet?" James asked behind her and she turned around.

"Nope. What about Louis?"

"Nope." James sighed shortly "Maybe he really is just at the library."

"Or maybe he and his girlfriend are together at the library…?"

"You think?"

"We could always check and see." Amber smirked.

"After you then," He smirked back and followed her out the fat lady portrait.

Amber and James looked around in the Library, they had searched every inch off it, but they hadn't found Louis yet.

"This is impossible…" James sighed.

"Seems to be." Amber agreed. They stood there in silence for a minute before James broke it.

"Oh, god! I'm so stupid!" He laughed and threw his hands in the air. "The marauder's map!"

"The what map?" Amber asked.

"I have to go!" James smirked. "See you alter Amby."

"Don't call me that – and where are you going?" Amber called after him but James had already turned around and ran out the Library doors. "JAMES!"

"Hush! There is no yelling at the Library!" Madame Pinch said and looked sternly at Amber, who gave away a sigh before running out the doors after James.

* * *

Albus looked around the great Hall hoping to find his two best friends Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. He scanned the Ravenclaw table once again but didn't find them. He sighed.

"HEY ALBIE!" two familiar voices yelled behind him and he turned around to face the two blonde twins.

"Lorc, Lys! There you guys are!" Albus exclaimed. "I was looking for you."

"We just came home from Hogsmeade. Where were you?" Lorcan answered

"I had to study" Albus sighed.

"You should've bailed on the homework." Lysander laughed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Are you guys going to try out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team?"

"Me?" Lorcan laughed.

"Okay, _Lysander _are you going to try out for the Quidditch team?" Albus rolled his eyes.

"Of course." Lysander smirked "What about you Albie. Ready to try out for Gryffindor?"

Albus rolled his eyes "I'm not going. Ever. Quidditch isn't my thing at all." He laughed.

"- I've never understood how that's possible. Our parents being our parents." His older brother said behind them and Albus turned around. "I mean," The older Potter continued "How is it possible that both you and Lily turned out to not love Quidditch?"

"It's easy," the youngest Potter sibling smiled behind him "We haven't got the "Sport gene" and Quidditch is boring and not understandable" She laughed.

Albus laughed and James rolled their eyes. "Quidditch is not boring! And if you'd just listen to me, I could quickly make you understand it!"

Lily rolled her eyes

James sighed "Anyways sissie –" he said, "So your twelfth birthday is coming up. Anything special you want?"

"You guys will have to figure that out for your self's." Lily smirked.

"Aw common, Lil!" James sighed.

"I mean it Jamie, find out your self."

"Never call me Jamie again or I'll call you Lily-Lady-Bug." James scowled.

Lily shot him a angry look so familiar to the look his mother used to send him that James had to look away. "Whatever. I'm going to get something to eat. Talk to you guys later." She laughed and turned around and walked away from her brothers.

* * *

I'm sorry for the short update and lame for the matter… But I'm trying to get over my writer's block, and I'm sorry to say that it is so not working!

And it's harder than I thought writing Harry Potter while watching Gossip Girl! Haha. I tried watching Harry Potter but it didn't get me in the mood, so this is all you get today … I'll try to write again sooner rather than later. By the way, do you guys think Loius has a girlfriend or something else to hide? If so who's his girlfriend or what is he hiding?

Anyways, thank you all who put my story on Story alert. And thanks for you two who took their time to review for me. :)

Love to you all.

RainbowDust.

Btw. The first one to tell me what the Chapter name means will get a short preview from the next chapter ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I only own few characters, the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling ;)

Before you read I wanted to say three things 1. Thank you all for your reviews! 2. I know the beginning (and really the whole chapter) doesn't go with the end of the last one, but well.. I don't care xD it was simply a mistake, a big one.. but life goes on, hehe. 3. Now…go… and…read!

Btw. there were many little things that went wrong, because I was in a hurry (wrong names somewhere) but I think I fixed it .. ;)

* * *

Chapter 3

Everybody has a secret lover or two.

Roxanne Weasley sighed tiredly when she saw her twin brother Fred and their cousin James Potter run with a big parchment paper in their hands towards the Gryffindor tower. What the hell were they up to now?

"ROOOX!" a voice yelled and Amber slummed into her side "ROX!" she exclaimed again.

"Yes?" Roxanne laughed and watched amused at the girl (her friend and roommate) that was holding onto her side and gasping for breath.

"Have you seen James?" the blonde was able to choke out.

"Yes, he and Fred went running towards the Gryf-" she never got to finish because Amber was already gone running towards the same direction Roxanne's cousin and brother had just did.

"-tower" Roxanne rolled her eyes as she finished her answer silently.

Once again she wondered, what the hell was going on, but then she realized who she was … Roxanne _Weasley_ – and she belonged to the Weasley/Potter family … everything was weird when it came to them. Weird was basically _normal_.

* * *

Amber sighed as she tried to look for James but he – and Fred, Frank and Louis. – was nowhere to be seen.

She gave away a big sigh as she sat down in one of the sofas in the common room.

"Hey! You totally disappeared!" Said Rose as she sat down next to her.

"Yeah, sorry… James and I went looking for Louis at the library … did you find Nat?"

"Yep. I found her in, she was in the bathroom, taking a shower or something … - That seems silly I know" Rose laughed "But when I came down to tell you, I couldn't find you."

"Sorry" Amber laughed.

"Anyways, I'm hungry, aren't you?" Rose sighed

"Sure…" Amber answered then sighed "But Rose, shouldn't we you know … talk to Nat? About her being weird…"

"Maybe, but I think we should see if she's not weird anymore. Or you know more weird than usual," Rose laughed and Amber nodded in agreement. "Anyways, we should maybe go up and talk to her, you know not about her being weird, just talk –" But she didn't get to finish her sentence because she quickly silenced when she saw James, Frank and Fred all run down from the boy's wing and then run straight up to the girls wing.

Both girls looked at each other "Should we see what-"

"That was about?" Amber finished and Rose nodded, they both stood up from the couch and ran up the stairs and towards where Rose and Nat's room was. But when they opened the door they realized they weren't the only ones inside.

James, Frank and Fred were all standing in the room blocking the girls sight on what they were looking at. Amber and Rose pushed their way through the wall the boys had made, only to be shocked when they saw who were standing wrapped in each others arms before them.

* * *

James felt someone push past him and saw the familiar color of Amber's blonde hair and his cousin Rose red one as both girls pushed past him and Fred. He got a short glimpse at Amber's surprised face when she saw Nat and Louis stand there and look at them with embarrassing faces, their hands were till wrapped together. He turned his head slowly and looked at his best friend who stared mortified at the couple. He swore quietly.

"What-" tried Rose and broke the screaming silence. "What's going on…?" she managed to ask.

"Are? Are you guys-" Amber tried as well, but stopped in mid sentence.

"Together?" James finished the sentence for her and Amber smiled shortly and looked at him for an even shorter second.

Nat looked and Louis and smiled as he nodded. "Yep, we are actually,"

* * *

Fred looked at Nat and for some reason he found this horrible _sting _in his chest. He looked around but for some reason it was like he couldn't find anyone else in the room than him, Nat and then… Louis – his cousin.

His eyes dropped at their hands, that were linked together and he found his mouth go dry.

"Yep, we are actually," he heard Nat say and was pulled back to reality, realizing he hadn't heard anything of the conversation and suddenly everyone (Rose, Amber, James and Frank) came back to his vision. Amber was the first one to break the once again screaming silence;

"Oh… Congratulations." She looked at Rose and the both stepped out to give the new… _couple _a hug.

"Thanks" Nat smiled but she didn't look at her friends she just kept looking at Louis.

"For how long?" Frank asked with big eyes and Fred found someone's eyes burn into the back of his head and realized that James was looking at him. He grimaced and turned around to tell him not to look at him that way and James quickly looked away.

"Abotz'a week" answered Louis.

"Wow, okay." James said but his happy tone seemed forced. "Congrats" he then added and Frank nodded.

"Congratulations." Frank smiled, but the smile seemed _fake_ and Fred found Frank looking at him as well and he sent him another angry-glare just like he had sent James.

"Fred," Nat spoke and shook him back to the hard, cold, reality. He forced himself to look at the dark-haired beauty. "You haven't said anything…?" She said and stared at him with her beautiful blue eyes and bit her lip.

_Did she really expect him to do what? Congratulate them? Not a chance._ Fred thought to himself bitterly

His stupid (back-stabbing) cousin also turned to look at him. "Aren't zou happey for uz?"

Fred had always hated his cousin's accent, mostly because it made girls fall at his feet's. And also because it seemed fake, especially at moments like this.

He suddenly found as someone elbowed him in the ribs and James whispered forcefully; "Mate, you have to say something."

"Uh…" Fred stuttered looking for the right words. "Sure, congrats." He set up a fake grin "Though Louis I always thought you would end up with some Ravenclaw slut."

Fred didn't know exactly why he chose to say that actual sentence and when he looked back on this moment few years later, he wondered what the hell had gone trough his head, but by the look on his cousin face and … Nat's, he had said the wrong thing because Nat's face fell and Louis grin disappeared.

"uh…" Nat stuttered and then silenced as everybody stared at him.

Rose was the first one to laugh, probably trying to get rid of the awkward silence and the other quickly got the point and joined her laughter – all with their most real-ish fake laughs.

When the laughter faltered Amber spoke "How did you guys get up here anyways? I thought guys weren't supposed to be able to come up to the girls wing?" She mentioned towards Fred, Frank, James and Louis, but Nat was the one to answer her question

"I set a spell so Louis could come up with me, I guess it hasn't disappeared yet."

"Oh," Amber silenced and the awkward screaming silence came back.

"Uhm…" James spoke "I guess we should go… I have… homework to do, don't you guys?" he looked at Fred and Frank. Frank nodded but Fred didn't move, but eventually James and Frank both grabbed each of his arms and pulled him away.

* * *

"Sit." James ordered and made his cousin sit down on the bed.

Fred glared at him and shook his head and tried to stand but James pushed him back down.

"I need too clear my head… Maybe find a pair of Hufflepuff girls –"

"Not tonight" Frank told him and walked towards his bed.

"Fred, look –" James tried but Fred cut him off.

"I know what you are going to say James, save it. I don't need you guys to talk to me and say everything is going to be alright. I am not a girl. Okay? I don't care that Louis-" It was hard to say his name and Fred hated it. "-and Nat-" Even harder to say hers, "-are together." He finished.

"Did Louis seriously not know that you… you like her?" Frank asked.

"Like is much too strong word." Fred bit out.

"Fancied her then" Frank rolled his eyes.

"Probably not," Fred answered "I don't go around and scream it over the castle you know."

"No I have noticed" Frank laughed. But he couldn't keep him from thinking (but he didn't say out loud because he knew it would upset Fred) _Maybe if you had screamed it over the castle, she would've got it and you guys would be together. _

"Anyways," Fred said, "I never expected anything to happen between Wyatt and me."

"Why don't you just call her Nat?" James asked and Fred bit his lip silently.

"I never expected anything to happen between _Nat_," he forced himself to say. "Happy?"

"No, and I know you aren't either." James spoke.

"Stop acting like you are my shrink Potter" Fred bit out towards his cousin, who rolled his eyes.

"Then tell me that your upset!"

"YES! OKAY? YES! I'M UPSET AND ANGRY AS _HELL!_!" Fred suddenly exploded causing both Frank and James to jump up "BUT I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT CAN I? LOUIS IS MY FUCKING COUSIN; CANT YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? Can't you just leave me the hell alone!" Fred seemed to be yelling his lungs out and the he stood up from the bed and pushed past James and then out the door and slammed it as fast as he could.

James sighed and fell on his bed. "This is going to cause so much drama."

* * *

Amber and Rose both stared embarrassingly at the new couple before them.

"Uhm, maybe we should go too Rose, we can hang out at my room…"

"No, you guys don't have to leave…" Nat said and her cheeks flustered.

"No, it's okay we can't stay…but yeah, we'd like to talk to you… later" Rose told Nat and smiled "Just come and find us in Amber's room… when you… you guys… are done… doing whatever you were doing when the guys came.. Okay?" Rose stuttered with words.

"Okay," Nat agreed and both Amber and Rose backed out of the room and closed the doors.

Once outside the room they looked at each other and grinned and then walked towards Amber's room, which was empty.

"I can't believe it was Nat that was with Louis!" Amber exclaimed and they both sat down on her bed.

"I know!" Rose agreed, "It's…both weird and incredible! But they do make a good couple, or a cute one at least" she laughed and Amber nodded.

"But Rose, do you know what else is weird?"

Rose raised her eyebrow and shook her head "What?"

"Did you see the look and Fred's face?"

Rose nodded "Yeah… It was kind of weird… Why?"

"I don't know, I was trying to read it… I mean try to realize what was going on but all I could see was… that he looked… kind of mortified, don't you think?"

"Err, I don't know?" Rose answered "Why should he look mortified?" she laughed.

"I don't know" Amber admitted, "he just did… Ugh, I don't know. He looked weird, guess that's all."

Rose laughed "I think you didn't see right, he probably was just grinning. I mean Louis is his – our – cousin, it must've been just a bit "out of nowhere" to realized it was Nat who he was dating, I mean he's known Louis since … always and Nat and him have been friends for three years, and they were always close, weren't they?"

"Yeah, your right." Amber nodded and closed her eyes "It's crazy though, Nat and Louis? They never really even talked! But now suddenly, like out of nowhere they are a couple!"

"It's crazy!" Rose agreed "And now it's your turn Amb's"

"My turn, what?" Amber asked and frowned.

"To get into a relationship with the one you want to be with" Rose said knowingly.

"And who is that?" Amber laughed.

"James, of course" Rose rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Amber rolled her eyes as well but blushed "Stop with that already Rose, you know _that _is _never _happening."

"We'll see," Rose smirked and Amber threw her pillow at her but Rose ducked and the pillow hit the wall and then fell on the floor. "You know you guys would make the cutest couple ever!"

Amber rolled her eyes and stood up from the bed and walked towards the pillow that lay on the floor and took it up. "I don't know about that" She frowned and threw the pillow towards Rose who grabbed it and set it down on the bed again.

"Well I think so," Rose aid and pouted "I want you guys to be together!"

"Well, you don't always get what you want, you know." Amber rolled her eyes again.

"We'll see about that" the redhead said with a mischievous smile on her face. Plan A was about to begin!

* * *

James eyes fluttered open as the bright sun shined into his eyes and forced him to wake. He sat up in his bed and looked around, there was only one bed empty in the room, Fred's. He wondered where he was and then sighed happily when he realized Louis was fast asleep in his own bed. He thanked Merlin silently in his head that Louis hadn't slept at Nat's; That would've killed Fred. James hated this mess he was now stuck in, he hated drama and he hated _love_. This was the reason (or one at them at least) why he didn't do relationship; there was always so much drama that followed them. And drama was annoying and wasted everyone's time.

He groaned and kicked his comforter off and on the floor as he stood up and grabbed the nearest clean robe and pulled it over his head and over his pajama pants and naked chest.

He then quietly snuck out of the room and down to the sitting room. He looked at the clock on the wall when he was down and saw it was only 7 o'clock and for it was Sunday everyone were still fast asleep and the sitting room completely empty – or as it? When he walked closer he saw the familiar red messy hair that belonged to Fred. He laughed and walked towards his cousin that lay on the couch with a red and yellow (Gryffindor colors, of course) blanket on his body and shook him a little. The redhead eyes flew open at once and he stared with his blue eyes at James. "James?" he asked and yawned.

"Morning." James greeted him and walked towards a chair that was standing in front of the sofa as Fred sat up.

"What time is it?"

"Seven" James answered and plopped down on the armchair as Fred looked at the clock on the wall.

"Ugh, why the hell did you wake me up?" He asked grumpily and fell back on the couch.

"Well, it was really tempting to let you sleep and wait until our fellow Gryddindor's come down so they can make fun of you, paint on your face or put your hand in a tub filled with hot water." James laughed "But I decided to spare you the humiliation, because you _are _my cousin after all."

Fred made a face and sighed. "Did everything really happen yesterday?"

James nodded and looked away from Fred, he couldn't bare to look at Fred's sad eyes, knowing for how long he had liked Natasha.

"Oh Merlin," Fred ran his finger trough his hair "Sorry I snapped at you by the way." he then added and James simply nodded.

"No problem. I got over it" He winked at him and Fred laughed.

James hesitated before he spoke again "Do… do you think your going to be… you know, be okay with … them?"

"Yeah, of course mate" Fred answered but didn't look into his eyes "I've already made pretty good peace with it, they'll be good together." He winked at him "Besides, it wasn't like I was ready to start a relationship with her," he laughed. "I'm only just almost sixteen, I've got my whole life to find someone to date. I don't feel like dating in the near future" he laughed and James nodded in agreement.

"I agree one hundred percent with you there mate," He laughed and Fred smiled and then stood up from the couch.

"I'm gonna go and get dressed, I've been wearing these clothes for almost a day, they stink." He laughed and winked at James once again.

James nodded. "Then we should go down to breakfast, I need to talk to Rose." James said then said

"Okay sounds good. But not yet," Fred laughed "let Rosie sleep, its only seven."

"Right," James sighed "Why am I awake? I usually sleep till noon … Its Sunday for Merlin's sake."

Fred just laughed and then walked towards the boy's wing and left James all alone in the Common room.

* * *

Okay, so that was a lame way to end a chapter… hehe Sorry! But I thought it was long enough, don't you? Hehe.

So, its 4 a.m here in Iceland and I stayed up all night finishing this and I'm sick, so I'm sorry for all stupid mistakes in this chapter and sorry it wasn't longer… and hope it wasn't as jumbled together as the last two … but it probably was. Hehe!

Aaand one more thing, which do you like better, Common Room, or Sitting Room, because it's really different what people use…

And one more thing (okay I've said that about two times haven't I? hehe) do you guys have a favorite character ? ^^

Anyways, don't forget to review darlings .. hehe :D

Love.

RainbowDust.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so this chapter basically starts with "about the characters" I tried my best to include all my characters (except Scorpious Malfoy, but he'll come later) and this was soooo hard to write! I hope its not hard to understand thought… Anyways, read!

Chapter 4

Never loose my touch.

Amber had loved being a witch ever since she got her letter from Hogwarts, her dad had been a wizard but her mother was a muggle and for that reason Amber had always been scared she wouldn't end up with any powers, but on her soon the letter came and she started Hogwarts. Amber had never known anyone that was a wizard or a witch (other than her dad) and had no siblings so she'd been afraid of not getting any friends but she'd quickly bonded with Roxanne Weasley and on her second year she had gotten to know Rose and she introduced her to Nat.

But with Rose there came many other people because once you get to know Rose you get to know her whole family and you can believe that her she had the biggest family ever. She had over fifteen cousin (or people that weren't blood related but really close to her family) in the school, but as time passed Nat and Amber both got used to it and got to know all of them and liked most of them… especially the Weasley twins… Roxanne Weasley was a red headed girl tall and liked Quidditch (just like both her parents) and Fred Weasley as well, he had the same red colored hair and love Quidditch just like his sister, but he was more a prankster than Roxanne who was the calmer one and loved reading (where ever she got that gene from, nobody knew). Nat had right away liked Fred because she loved playing pranks on other people as well – it didn't hurt that he was cute too… But he had never showed her any interests – or at least she'd never noticed it, so she gave up on following him around and decided that they should just be friends.

Amber didn't really _hate _any of Rose's cousins but she'd never been a big fan of Molly Weasley, she was the oldest child of Rose's dad's brother (Percy) and was in Hufflepuff just like her mother (Audrey) had been in, she was bookworm and never really talked to her cousins unless she saw them at the Library or was yelling at them for breaking the rules… her younger sister Lucy (5th year, Hufflepuff) was a lot more fun to be around, she was more loosened up and she and Roxanne really clicked and became best friends because both had the same interests when it came to books.

Then there were the Weasley's that were part French, Dominque and Louis Weasley. (Their older sister Victorie had already finished school).

Dominque (6th year student) was the rebel in her family, she had red hair like her father and brown eyes, she'd once colored her hair black but her mother had made her change it back (using magic of course). Amber had always like Dominque because of how different from the rest of her siblings she was, Dom listened to rock music and always wore converse shoes instead of her Hogwarts flats.

Louis was a lot different from his sister, he was blond headed like Victorie (his oldest sister) and had his mother's blue beautiful eyes, he talked with this heavy French accent that made girls fall for his feet, his skin was porcelain white (he was ¼ vela after all) and he walked with such grace, for some time Nat had been feeling like he was always watching her and that was when she decided to give up on waiting for Fred to notice her and started talking a lot to Louis.

Victorie their oldest sister was really beautiful and had finished school three years ago and was now dating Teddy Lupin (Harry Potter's god child and a unrelated part of the Potter/Weasley family), she had blonde wavy hair like her mother and green eyes like her father.

Then there were the Potters, the oldest Potter sibling was James Sirius Potter (and he was Fred's best friend) he was a prankster at heart, had dark black hair and had his mothers hazel-brown eyes, he was really popular with the ladies around the school, and his father (the famous Harry Potter) used to say he reminded him of his godfather Sirius Black (James had gotten his second name from him,) and at times James was just like his grandfather (which he was also named after) James Potter .

Albus Severus Potter, the middle Potter child (and Rose's favorite cousin) was in their year, he had dark hair just like his brother but he had bright green eyes and round glasses (he really looked just like his father)

The youngest Potter sibling was Lily, she had auburn colored hair and green eyes like her dad, she was two years younger than Nat and Rose and her best friend was Hugo (Rose's brother), he had his brown hair like his mother, but it was not crazy curly like his sister's (Rose had her mothers crazy curls but her dad's crazy red color).

Teddy Lupin was also a part of the Potter family even though he wasn't blood related to them, but he was Harry's Potter's godchild – his parents were Remus Lupin and Nyphadora Tonks (Lupin) and they'd died during the Great War while fighting against the dark lord. Teddy was a Metamorphmagus like his mother had been and he loved having his hair blue. Teddy had finished school about five years ago and was dating Victorie Weasley.

Lorcan and Lysander Scamander were really close to the Potter/Weasley family because their mother Luna Lovegood had been one of Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione's closest friends. Her twin boys were both blonde with dark blue eyes and extremely weird, but really likeable, Lorcan was a bookworm but his brother loved Quidditch, they were both on their fourth year and Albus Potter was their best friend.

Frank Longbottom was close to the Potter/Weasley family for similar reasons, but his dad Neville Longbottom was also really close to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and of course Luna and was Frank always called family. He had dark hair and sometimes wore glasses, he could be really shy but when you got to know him he was really likeable and a good loyal friend.

So the Potter/Weasley family was incredible big and most boys were scared to even talk to the girls that belonged to that family because everyone knew if they hurt… Rose for example there was a strong chance that they'd get jinxed by Fred or James or if they asked her (or Lily, Roxanne, Dominque or Lucy) out Fred and James wouldn't be to happy about that either. So no Potter/Weasley girl (except for Victorie of course) had ever really dated anyone, Roxanne had on her fourth year gotten really close with a guy named Josh from Ravenclaw for some time, but somehow he ended up unconscious in the hospital wing and never wanted to go out with Roxanne again (She had gotten really mad and jinxed the hell out of her brother and cousin) and since then no one had gotten the guts to ask Roxanne out.

Nat was the tomboy in their girl-trio (Rose, Amber, Nat) and had black beautiful hair and brown eyes.

She had always known ever since was a baby known, she'd someday go to Hogwarts. Her whole family had gone there and there wasn't a single squib. She came from a big family and had 5 siblings and all of them were magical. She was the middle child and sometimes hated it and sometimes loved it. Paul her oldest brother had already finished Hogwarts but Danielle her two years older sister was now on her 6th year.

Nat loved Quidditch and had decided to audition for the Quidditch team right away but didn't get a spot in it until her third year. So now she had been playing with the Gryffindor team for about a year.

Rose seemed to be the calm one in the group, but she did have a really crazy temper along with her red hair, so you had to be careful not to get her mad. She read a lot and always did her homework but didn't spend too much time on the Library and always was up to doing something fun.

Amber loved Quidditch just like Nat and had a big temper like Rose, she read a bit but was much more into music and had snuck in her green ipod on her second year so she could listen to _Nirvana_ or _Led Zeppelin _anytime she wanted. She loved her friends more than anything – and of course crushed on James Potter, but other from that horrible mistake (kidding,) she liked her life… you know if you don't think about her rotten luck, how clumsy she was and her temper… Yep, life was almost perfect. Just almost.

#

Nat knocked on the door shortly before she opened it and walked inside the room, as she entered both Rose and Amber looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey!" Rose greeted her and Nat walked towards where thy were sitting on Ambers bed and sat on Roxanna's bed that was next to Amber's.

"Hey" She greeted back.

"So…" Amber said – and like she usually did went straight to the point "So you and Louis? Dating now?"

"We're a couple yes" Nat said and did something really un-Nat-ish and blushed.

"Since when?" Rose asked curious.

"Well… We started… seeing each other about a week ago… He asked me if I wanted to go to Hogsmead with him this weekend after we'd talked a lot and that's the reason why I asked if you guys were going, because I wasn't ready for you guys to see… you know him and me together yet, and that's why we both stayed here in the castle instead of going to Hogs, with you…" Nat explained.

"Wow… Why? Why didn't you tell us?" Rose asked.

"I'm sorry about that, I really am" Nat answered, "I don't really know why, I just really wasn't ready …" "It's okay, we understand" Amber asked quickly and Nat smiled.

"You guys like him, don't you?" She then asked.

"Yeah of course," Amber answered.

"Of course! He is my cousin after all!" Rose exclaimed.

"Okay good…" Nat gave away a relived sigh. "I … Do you think James, Fred and Frank don't mind us being together? I mean… Louis is their best friend… and cousin of course.."

"They won't mind I can assure you that" Rose said "Or I'll kick their butt's!"

Nat laughed "Thanks, but I don't think that'll be needed."

"Why should they mind?" Amber then asked.

"Oh I don't… maybe they'll don't like if he spends to much time with me and less with them."

"We'll just have to see" Rose answered.

"Are you sure you aren't asking because of Fred?" Amber kept pushing.

"Why should I be asking about him?" Nat retorted back.

"So you're saying you don't like him at all anymore?"

"I didn't rally like him ever" Nat said – or more like growled "It was just a silly crush… Besides I only like my _boyfriend_ now."

It felt weird hearing Nat call Lois her boyfriend but neither Rose nor Amber said anything just nodded their heads.

#

James crept inside his bedroom and walked towards his bed, he thanked Merlin no teacher had spotted him when he ran towards the Gryffindor tower – he had been out of his bed after hours witch was not allowed, but hey! It wasn't his fault, he had been on a date with Sally-No Sandra… it was S something…Sa… Sarah? Yeah, Sarah something and they had been snogging in some broom closet and totally lost track of time so he'd been forced to make a run for it and hope no one spotted him. Thank fully nobody did.

James wondered where he got all that good luck … and hoped his bad luck would never show up and bite him in the ass.

"James?" Louis asked as he noticed James,

"Sorry did I wake you?" James whispered and looked around the room, the others seemed all asleep.

"It iz okay." Louis drawled. "Where was 'ou?"

"I had a date," he reminded him and Louis nodded.

"Ahh, yez I remember."

"Talking about dates…" James then said. "How is… Nat?"

Louis laughed "She iz just fine," he answered.

"Good," James said and then went under the covers on his bed "Anyways, night."

"Good night" Louis agreed and neither of them noticed the redhead that lay on James right side and had his blue eyes open wide and looked nothing short of heartbroken.

#

"Seriously, Amber," a highly annoying voice said into Ambers ear "you're going to miss potions if you don't get the hell up _now_"

Amber forced herself to open her eyes and scowl at Roxanne who stood over her, with her hands on her hips.

"I'm tiiiired," Amber told her "can't we just pretend the weekend isn't over?"

"Nopsedopse!" Roxanne said cheerfully

"Its way to early to be as cheerful as you are now, you're giving me a headache." Amber said and sat up with her scowl still on her face.

"Its not really early" Roxanna told her "its almost nine – witch means by the way that we're gonna be late if you don't get dressed now."

"I'm hungry" Amber sighed as she grabbed some clean robes from her open case.

"Well, you wouldn't be if you had woken up as early as Rose and I. You and Nat seriously know how to sleep late, I sure do hope Rose has been able to wake her…" Roxanne sighed and Amber laughed

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm up now… potions you say?"

Roxanne nodded and Amber followed her down the room and into the almost empty sitting room.

"Always on the last minute?" Roxanna scowled when she saw her bother and James sitting on one of the couch

"I could say the same about you sis," Fred said with his eyebrow raised.

"It's not me that's the cause of the lateness," Roxanne told him and pointed at Amber. "Golden girl here couldn't wake up."

Amber slapped her on the shoulder "don't call me Golden Girl."

"Would you like it better if we called you Silver girl?" James grinned

"Wow funny" Amber said sarcastically and scowled

James just laughed

"I think you're loosing your touch James," she told him and his grin disappeared.

"I'll never loose my touch."

"Really?" Amber laughed "Then why haven't there been no secret parties this year? No really good witty remarks? I'll tell you why," Amber smirked

"Yeah?" James challenged her

"Loosing." She put her hands on her hips. "Your" She smirked widely "Touch."

#

"Okay, not that I have _anything _against it… but tell me again, _why _are we skipping potions?" Fred asked James as they hurried up one of the many stairs of Hogwarts.

"I'm going to proof to Ms. Golden Girl, that I haven't lost my touch." James scowled "Not that Id ever have to proof anything to anyone."

Fred rolled his eyes "And _how_ are you going to do that?"

"We're having a party," James told him with a smirk.

"On a Monday?" Fred raised his eyebrows

"No, on Friday. But it will be the best secret-Gryffindor-party ever," James told him.

"And why are we skipping potions today then? You seriously need five days to plan?"

"Nope, we're just skipping potions." James answered.

"Oh, makes sense now" Fred laughed "For a minute there I thought you were taking this oh so, so, so, _sooo_ seriously."

"I am taking this seriously"

"Of course, but not five-days-work-seriously, thank god."

James laughed "Please, I don't need five days, I could whip up the greatest party ever in an hour."

"Because you haven't –"

"-Lost my touch," James finished and smirked.

#

"We missed you at potions today Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter," Roxanne said and rolled her eyes as she and Amber sat down at the Gryffindor table next to James and Fred, for lunch.

"She did" Amber corrected her, "I didn't," she told them "And the professor probably didn't miss you either" she then laughed and James rolled his eyes

"We had better things to do, better places to be at."

"Yes, and where was that?" Roxanne asked

"None of your business" James told them with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Oh, let me guess?" Amber said with a smirk

James raised his eyebrows, "Sure… what is your guess blondie?"

Amber scowled for a second at the nickname but smirked again "You were up in your room crying because _I was right_. And you just realized you _do _have lost your touch."

"Oh, is that what you think _darling_?" he asked her and for some reason her insides jumped as the last word left his lips

She forced herself to nod and he smirked.

"Oh, but you'll see," he told her and stood up and Fred followed him

"James, what are you planning?" Roxanne asked and raised her eyebrows.

"Like I said," James told her but kept his eyes on Amber "You'll see." With that he waved them goodbye before stalking out the room with Fred following.

* * *

Wee… I UPDATED ! :D

And you read… so there is only one thin left for us…

You review and I start writing more.. sounds good?

I ziink zooo ! haha !

Anyways, hope you liked the chapter, I know the beginning was weird, but there are sooo many characters so I needed this! This was hard as hell to write though, *Sigh*

Anyways, love as always

RainbowDust


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Aaah new a chapter! … Soooo, I have to seriously apologize… I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry that I didn't update sooner! I haven't updated since last year... I am horrible I know ***slaps herself***

Annnd I want to thank you all for your review and especially Affair Lady Bug, who has review with every chapter.

You should all thank GinnyWeasly77 that with her review forced me to write the next chapter… I love her!

Anyways, cus you have all probably forgot what has happened…

Previously on Lies, Lust and Love:

Nat and Louis 'published' their relationship, but a certain Weasley did not seem happy with that relationship.

Amber challenged James and James and Fred decided to throw a party and get back at her for calling James weak.

* * *

Chapter 5

This is only the beginning.

The week passed extremely slowly and darkly, but when classes ended on Thursday all students could happily see that the sun was shining and for that reason Amber, Nat, Rose and Roxanne decided to finish their homework sitting under the tree they always sat under, not far away from the lake, watching with one eye as kids ran around or went swimming in the lake. Yes. Swimming, in NOVEMBER. That was supposed to be impossible, Amber thought, but then again, this was Hogwarts, everything was possible here!

"I wanna go swimming," Nat whined.

"Aren't they at all worried about the giant squid?" Roxanne said and stared at the kids.

Amber laughed "The giant squid won't go killing people swimming in a lake, the don't go that far anyway, and I'm with Nat, I wanna go swimming!"

"We have to finish this," Rose sighed "Though I wouldn't say no to some swimming!"

"Me neither," Roxanne sighed dreamily, "See all those hot guys swimming with they're beautiful muscular chest staring –"

"Its disgusting hearing your sister talking like this," Fred informs Roxanne behind her and the girls all look to see James and Fred stand behind them.

"Oh, shush, it isn't like you don't talk this way about girls all the time," Roxanne looks knowingly at James and Fred who rolled their eyes.

"It's still disgusting hearing your little sister –"

"I'm your twin!" Roxanne reminded him and Fred rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, are you girls coming swimming with us?" James asked.

Amber and Nat both turned smiling at Rose who sighed "Yeah sure, just let us go up and get your swimsuits."

"We'll be waiting in the water!" Fred tells them before he and James both turn around and run towards the water and all the girls stand up, grabbing their school books and then running in the opposite direction and into the castle.

#

Fifteen minutes later the girls are back, all dressed in their swimsuits.

Nat who was wearing a back simple, strapless bikini ran straight into the water, Amber - wearing a blue bikini followed her but Roxanne and Rose sat down on the grass, staring after both girls amused.

"The water is probably really cold," Roxanne sighed

"Yeah," Rose agreed and laid back on the grass, she was wearing a simple green one peace swimsuit but Roxanne was wearing a white bikini that they had both bought on the last Hogsmeade trip.

"Come and join us!" Nat yelled from the water but both shook their heads

"In a minute!" Roxanne yelled back and then turned to Rose and smiled. "Is there any real reason why we're not in the water right now and you told me to stay with you?"

Rose smiled deviously "Well, I have this plan…"

#

"Common guys, we can swim farther away than this," James whined and Fred nodded but the girls looked at each other

"I don't know, the farther we go the harder it's to get Roxy and Rosie to come –"

"Who _caaares_…" Fred drawled and James and him smirked at each other deviously.

"Why do you guys have smirks printed on your faces?" Nat said slowly and she and Amber both turned to look at the boys with their eyebrows raised.

"Be right back!" James said just before both him and Fred lounged under the water.

Amber squealed "Where are they!"

"Somewhere in the water," Nat laughed and stared down at the dark water.

Amber looked at Nat that laughed, but suddenly, screamed.

"Nat!" Amber asked frightened as Nat screamed again and then suddenly she was pulled down under the water.

Amber screamed "Nat!"

"Natasha!" worried she swam around desperately looking for Nat "NAAAT!" but before she could call Nat's name again, someone or _something_ locked around her leg, she screamed but no sound came out, only water filled her mouth and then suddenly she's pushed back up and gasped for air.

Before she can scream again she noticed Nat, swimming next to her also gasping for air.

"Are you –" before Amber can finish both Fred and James shoot up from under the water.

Both girls look at each other and then at the two laughing boys, "You girls screamed like I don't know!" Fred told them and laughed.

"You scared me to death!" Amber told them both angrily. "That was not funny!" She screamed and smacked them both in the back of their heads.

"I beg to differ! You reaction was priceless," James laughed and ignored Amber's smacks.

"You guys are unbelievable!" Nat rolled her eyes but both boys just smirked.

"That was for telling me I'm weak," James smirked at Amber who scowled.

"Almost killing me is your way to 'get back at me'?" she asked.

"Yeah." he smirked "But that's not all princess, I have lot of other tricks up my sleeve" he winked at her and she frowned.

"What are you planning now?"

"I told you before; you'll just have to wait and see. Patience darling, patience…" he drawled out before he and Fred exchanged looks and started swimming back to where the lakeshore.

Nat and Amber looked at each other and sighed but followed them.

"We are so getting back at them right?" Nat asked as soon as the reached the bank.

"Oh, of course!" Amber said and walked towards Rose and Roxanne, "Where did James and Fred go?"

"Those bastards," Nat added and grabbed her towel and started drying her hair.

"They went up to the castle… Or that was what they said, but my guess is that those Ravenclaw girls in their "swimsuits," that should really be called NOT CLOTHES -" Roxanne air-quoted "-Were more interesting than us." She laughed.

"We heard your screams all the way over here! What the _hell _happened out there?" Rosa added when Roxanne was done.

"Your cousin's are dead." Amber said darkly.

"Aw," Rose laughed.

"Amber and I are going to work on a plan to get back at them… Want to help us?" Nat smirked as she sat down on the grass.

"Of course!" Rose and Roxanne both laughed at the same time. The score was maybe 1-0 for the boys… but it would change soon. This meant war.

#

Albus walked with Lysander and Lorcan around the Hogwarts flat, kicking a stone that was on his way.

"I can't wait to go home for Christmas," Albus gave away a sigh and looked over Lysander's head and at the lake, in a distance he could see his plenty of people swimming around in the lake. "They are crazy! Swimming in a lake in November?"

Lorcan shrugged "Its unbelievably hot…Even though its November. Hogwaarts is weird," he said with a laugh.

"Are you guys going home for Christmas?" Albus asked the twins.

"Of course!" both twins exclaimed at the same time.

"We have to! We can't miss the big family Christmas.. .party," Lysander frowned.

"Yeah… That's going to be crowded." Albus grimaced as they walked towards the Quidditch pitch.

"But its fun, even though we are so many." Lorcan smiled.

"Yeah I guess-" Albus nodded but was cut off.

"YOU ARE A GIT!" someone screamed not far away and it didn't take Albus long to recognize the voice.

"Please Malfoy, watch your language, you don't want me to cut your tongue out do you?" Said another voice Albus also knew. _James._

"I don't give a fuck what you do Potter!" Scorpius screamed.

"I warned you," James said calmly and Albus and Lysander and Loran walked closer to the Quidditch pitch. In the middle of it James (and Fred) and Scorpius (and two of his Slytherin friends) stood, aiming their wands at each other. "Not foul language," James smirked "Langlock!" he pointed his wand at Scorpius and Albus winced; he could almost see Scorpius's tongue as it stuck to the wall of his mouth.

"Mpfgha" Scorpius tried to make out words and James smirked.

"Now, leave me - and my family alone disgusting freak." He spat out at the young Malfoy and he and Fred darted of the Quidditch pitch and towards Albus, who grabbed his brothers arm as he passed him, causing him to have to stop.

"What?" James spat rather hotly out.

"What was that? Why were you cursing Malfoy?"

"He was talking about Rose." James said darkly. "He and his stupid friends were discussing _my little _cousin and how HOT she looks in her bikini, I just wanted to remind him that no family member of mine is going to date a filthy Slytherin like him!" James said angrily.

"You should've cursed him back to London," Fred muttered darkly.

"If a teacher finds out, they are so going to write dad and he and mum are so killing you!" Albus threw his hands in the air.

"Don't care," James said and nudged Fred. "lets go, later Albus." He said and seconds later he and Fred both turned around and walked away.

"Why was Malfoy talking about Rose?" Lysander raised his eyebrows.

"I think he fancies her," Lorcan said quietly and Lysander and Albus both turned to stare at him

"WHAT? .. Don't let James hear that, he's going to kill someone!" Albus said, almost laughing.

"Don't let _anyone _in our family hear that… There shall be blood," Lysander said darkly, but with a grin.

"This family is bullocks," Lorcan shook his head "We should head back at the castle…" he then added and the boys nodded.

Yes, Albus thought, this family really is bullocks.

* * *

**_A/N:_** I HAVE SO MUCH WRITERS BLOCK.

This sucked I know, I prooomise to try to make the next chapter better, this one was just to build up the Scorpius/Rose .. thing. Soon its Christmas time! YAY!

Anyways, hope you didn't hate it. And I'm really open for ALL your suggestions, if you want something to happen (f.e. fight, romance, anything) just put it in your review and I'll do my best! I NEED SUGGESTIONS!

Title of next chapter: This is war.

Anyways, I hope you liked it! ^^

Love.

p.s. Sorry for the spelling mistakes, I just wanted to publish as soon as possible!

p.p.s. I'm sorry for how short it is!

p.p.p.s. The A/N's are probably longer than the chapter .. *Sigh*


End file.
